


Learn the Alphabet with "The Possession AU" and "The Fugitive AU."

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Adeline - Freeform, Adorable, Alice - Freeform, Alright sweetheart, Arya and Celeste are dead, BitchyFace, British, Burning, But you promised to let me play with puppies and kittens and bunnies when we arrived., Ciel's voice, Cinna-roll, Clémence - Freeform, Cockichi, Dark Teastones, Dearie, Detox, Disney, Dooper - Freeform, Dr. Drevis, Enough of this bullshit!, EnvyxCalvin, FUCK, FUCKING HELP ME. THIS DUDE IS A PSYCHO!, French, Get oot of herre?, Girl - Freeform, Glozell, God - Freeform, Gotham, HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF CONSENT BEFORE?????, Hell, Hope Bagel, Horace - Freeform, How can I have a happy memory?, Human, Hypothetical, I don't think he needs money., If you don't give me the truth I'm gonna fucking strangle you., Incognito, Ines - Freeform, Ingenue - Freeform, JUVENILES, Jesus - Freeform, KEEP PULLING YOU BASTARD!, Kinky, Know, Kyoko Motherfucking Kirigiri, Lesbian, Let it make the flower grow., Lilith - Freeform, Liza - Freeform, Mesmera, Mr. Plantman, Mystic, Mystique - Freeform, Naive, Name, Nikita would never break a nail for anything, Not-Alice, Oh My God, Oh hell no, Oma - Freeform, Otherworlders, Parasite - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Penelope - Freeform, Pop - Freeform, Qu'est-ce que c'est?, Quadrille, Queen - Freeform, Quiet, Rituals, Ro - Freeform, Rosanna - Freeform, Russian demon lords, SAFFY - Freeform, Scarah, She's dyslexic, So we've basically learned nothing new, Sonia - Freeform, Spectrum, Tana - Freeform, Taylor - Freeform, Teastones, The Cursed God's turning into the Sappy God!, This plant dude, Togami - Freeform, Tokens, Ulysse - Freeform, Um can we just pretend I didn't say those two words?, Unnecessary, Vafrous, Vape, What do you think you're doing?, What part of 'magic-proof dungeon' did you not understand?, Winner, Wish, Wonderland, Wounded, Yeah well we've got pretty big problems ourselves, Your husband-to-be is a corrupted God, Yourself - Freeform, Yverneau, Zat, Zim - Freeform, Zombified, add, alchemists, bibbidi-bobbidi, bitch, bride, campgrounds, chlorophyll bath, crazify, dumbass, eleven - Freeform, envy - Freeform, epitome of innocence, etnmystic - Freeform, everybody - Freeform, fake-out, fatal - Freeform, feel like the writer's not even trying now, free food, gingerbread, goodie golly gumdrops, idiot, insane, jeff - Freeform, jones - Freeform, jovial Scottish dialect, jumped, just look at this map engraved in the wall, know this is gonna sound ridiculous and maybe dangerous, komaeda - Freeform, locked her inside of a guest room and barricaded the door from the outside, lowly, manipulative, mindscape, mumbled, nadine - Freeform, name of sanity, nikita - Freeform, off-the-rails, oh-shit, old, panted panicked, pawed, plant demon, purification ritual, queen of eternity, quietly screaming, room's pretty bitchin', ruminated, rusty nails, southern, the biggest lunatic, uh, um, unicorn, unless, venom - Freeform, venture, vibes, visions or something, warnings, x is absent, x is absent again, x is not present again, x is not present in this one, x where the hell are you?, xpectantly, xpression, yeet, yeeted, yelped, z is also not here, z is not present, zapped electricity, zoomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Yup. I'm doing this.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Learn the Alphabet with "Our Eternity Together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm actually doing this.

**A is for:** "No," Ro replied. "You're absolutely **adorable**."

 **B is for:** "The Society has kidnapped my new **bride**. I don't assume you know who I mean, do you?"

 **C is for:** "Give ME someone to **crazify**."

 **D is for:** "I'll go check on Nora's **detox** ," Calliope informed them.

 **E is for:** "This is **ETNMystic**."

 **F is for:** "Psych!" Mystic laughed as she slid out of the elevator. "It's a **fake-out**. You were fooled! HA HA HA HA!"

 **G is for:** "So THAT'S why you smelled like **gingerbread**."

 **H is for:** "I'm twice the nervous, anxious, self-deprecating wreck any **human** will ever be!"

 **I is for:** The phrase **"incognito"** is a rather odd one, and it describes someone who has concealed their identity for a certain purpose, such as to hide one's true feelings or to disguise their identity because they are on the run from the authorities who are pursuing them for a murder that they did not commit.

 **J is for:** "MY NAME **JEFF**!"

 **K is for:** " **Katsumi** , you and Roanoke get her to the detox quarantine."

 **L is for:** "First things first; we need to talk to Nora and **Liza**. In fact, we should probably get some info from each of the writers we've detoxed so far."

 **M is for:** "That doesn't even make sense," **Mystic** exclaimed; her mind was confusion

 **N is for:** " **Nikita** and Manny are sweeping the corridors down here, Joey and Justine are covering the upper-bunker, Sierra and Matt Haag are in the detox lab, Lele and Calliope are guarding the front door, Lauren and Alex are taking the dining hall, Alison and Tana are in the recovery room, and Jetpack Girl and Andrea Russett are taking the infirmary."

 **O is for:** " **Oh my God**. Wait. Are we like trash soulmates in this world?"

 **P is for:** "Yeah, I dunno why, but he seems to want you two to duke it out. I think he sent a **parasite** your way as well."

 **Q is for:** "All I ask is to make you my **queen**."

 **R is for:** They were silent for the rest of the time. Mystic **ruminated** in her troubles as Calliope practiced some sort of psychic art.

 **S is for:** "Trying to get the entire **spectrum** in there, aren't you?"

 **T is for:** "The **Tokens** of Everlock."

 **U is for:** "Because this is our first big accomplishment. We've been stressed for weeks; the last thing we want is to cause **unnecessary** panic at a party. Please, just drop it for now."

 **V is for:** "If anyone gets too curious, one of you will have to create a **Vafrous** Febrifuge Distraction so that the panic will wane."

 **W is for:** “But Alice’s mortally **wounded**.”

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** Mystic tried to **yeet** herself out of the dumpster, but Safiya and Ro grabbed onto her before she could open the lid.

 **Z is for:** Matt took the stylus and **zoomed** in on her body. On the inside were bones, organs, and blood vessels; all of them were glowing a familiar violet.


	2. Learn the Alphabet with "Mad As A Hatter."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go: down the rabbit hole.

**A is for:** “Created by the Society’s early **alchemists** to grant wishes in order to decrease poverty.

 **B is for:** "Yeah," Stella agreed. "She _is_ **British** after all."

 **C is for:** “Alice,” she snapped softly. “Get back to the **campgrounds** now.”

 **D is for:** “You’re talking about the nice one from the classic **Disney** movie, right?” Alice squeaked fearfully as sweat beaded down her forehead.

 **E is for:** “Where’s **Envy**?” she demanded.

 **F is for:** “But what if it’s **fatal**?” Alice panicked. “We could kill one of them!”

 **G is for:** “I have a feeling this isn’t even Tim-Burton-style Mad Hatter, but instead DC universe Mad Hatter, more specifically **Gotham** Mad Hatter.”

 **H is for:** “ **Horace** , I thought you’d gotten past that."

 **I is for:** “Harlow. **Ines.** Stella. Caelan. Parris. Montana. Nora. Hazel. Hyacinthe. Shiloh. Dooper. Haven. Ciel. Lucy. Cyrille.”

**J is for:** _Oh sweet **Jesus** , please save me._

**K is for:** “I think these bitches are into some **kinky** shit,” Manny mumbled.

 **L is for:** “Don’t fuck with me, I have magic **lesbian** protection!” she yelled with an unwavering straight face as she held up her fists.

 **M is for:** "You're inside a **Mindscape**."

 **N is for:** “I would like to let the rest of you know that I do indeed see a **name** and an illustration on my card.”

 **O is for:** “And our second silver winner for her glorious recitation of _You Are **Old** , Father William _is the lovely Taylor.”

 **P is for:** Some, like **Penelope** , were stoic about the whole encounter, but beaded tears of joy slid down Alice’s face in disbelief.

 **Q is for:** If I had to hazard a guess, it was going to be either _The **Quadrille** , The Walrus and the Carpenter, _or _You Are Old, Father William._

 **R is for:** "Back to **Rosanna** and the others?" Kaede Akamatsu wondered.

 **S is for:** “Okay, look, **Scarah**. I don’t see YOU trying anything with your hair, so you don’t get to talk.”

 **T is for:** “ **Teastones** ,” Penelope whispered.

 **U is for:** “Oh! Okay,” I agreed. “ **Um** , let’s see. On the card, there’s a picture. It’s a picture of a girl, I think. Or it could be a dude with long hair, but I’m guessing it’s a girl. And she has really long hair. And, uh, I think she’s got a dress on. And socks and shoes. She looks like she’s pretty young; I would say she’s probably, maybe, around the age of about 10 years old or so, possibly give or take a few months, potentially. She seems to be sitting in something, not quite sure. It looks like a chair. I think it MAY be a chair. Yes, I do believe she is sitting in a chair. It looks like a very comfortable chair as well. I would love to sit in that chair.  
“She, uh, she has something in her hand. It looks like, I think it may possibly be a cup. No, wait. Oh, no never mind. It is a cup. It might possibly be a teacup? Yes, I think she is indeed holding a tea cup—“

 **V is for:** “We get it, you **vape** ,” I sighed jokingly, causing a full-out ripple of laughter throughout everyone, including those on the other side of the glass. 

**W is for:** “I declare this **Wonderland** Tri Trial to commence.”

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** I **yeeted** them out of the window and heard an exclamation.

 **Z is for:** “Now then,” the Killer Clown Leader announced, clasping her hands together. “We can do this in either one of two ways; the easy way, which is you all hand Mystic over to us of your own free will and we simply take you into custody. Or the hard way, which is we sic these **zombified** guests on you all, who will tear you apart limb from limb, and THEN we take Mystic. Which is it gonna be?”


	3. Learn the Alphabet with "A Solo Journey for an Introvert, Part 1."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might not be too much to go off of, so I'll just do the best I can.

**A is for:** " **Alice** helped me."

 **B is for:** "Bye, **bitch**!" I yelped as I jumped out the window and scaled the treehouse.

 **C is for:** "Nice work, **Cinna-roll**!" Not-Alice nodded with a triumphant smirk. 

**D is for:** "You can't hide up there forever, **dearie** ," she laughed.

 **E is for:** "Okay," she huffed. "You're bound to know this one. What are you doing trying to get away from **everybody** who wants to help you!?"

 **F is for:** " **Fuck** you. You're on your own, demon!"

 **G is for:** "If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't have asked you when you scared the living daylights out of me! The only thing I can assume is that you're some sort of demon, and if you don't get the hell out of here, I'm gonna have to start praying to **God**!"

 **H is for:** Needless to say, I decided to fuck this shit and get the **hell** outta there. 

**I is for:** It was what was driving Safiya **insane**.

 **J is for:** "We're not finished here, glasses girl," she hissed as she **jumped** from the window she came in.

 **K is for:** "I don't **know**."

 **L is for:** "Ro, you can't trust her!" **Liza** exclaimed.

 **M is for:** "I'm not paying for that," I **mumbled** as I yeeted into a tree branch.

**N is for:** _**Not-Alice** , you brave idiot! _

**O is for:** "Fine. Geez, you humans. First off, what the heck's going on around here that keeps leaving us **Otherworlders** in the dark?"

 **P is for:** My heart pounded as some other shadows **pawed** at me.

**Q is for:** _ Um, yeah, I'm gonna go with hell no, you crazy-ass bat **queen**. _

**R is for:** " **Ro**?" I exclaimed.  "How'd you get up here?"

**S is for:** "HEEEEERE'S **SAFFY**!”

 **T is for:** "Say anything?" **Tana** wondered.

 **U is for:** " **Uh** , n...noth...nothing," Ro lied, feeling terrible. 

**V is for:** I was hoping that Not-Alice wouldn't bother me anymore, but I had a feeling it was a fruitless **venture**.

 **W is for:** I had heard legends of the **Wish** Blossom, days after Horace's death.

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** They all **yelped** when they saw Safiya who had taken a momentary break from her insanity to listen in.

 **Z is for:** N/A


	4. Learn the Alphabet with "Lady of the Coven."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's everyone's favorite bird-crazy witch!

**A is for:** The lit candle dropped back onto its holder as I tried again, this time attempting to relax and clear my mind. Being someone with **ADD** , this proved to be a Very Fucking Difficult task. 

**B is for:** The warmth, the wavering, the flickering, the...... **burning**?

 **C is for:** "I'm sick of people like you placing those fucking labels on me. From now on, the only label I wanna be called is my damn name, and if you ever call me weak again, I swear to God I WILL kill you, slice you into bits, and feed you to a horde of rabid wolves. You fucking get me, **Cockichi**?"

**D is for:** _ Do something, **dumbass**! _

**E is for:** “ **Eleven** already? I must be getting to bed. Help yourself to anything in the room, dear.”

 **F is for:** But I nodded anyway cuz I'm not about to turn down **free food**.

 **G is for:** The third contained an unopened box of **Girl** Scout cookies.

 **H is for:** "Just as a **hypothetical** ," she clarified. 

**I is for:** "Cause you're not the hero; you're the **ingenue**."

 **J is for:** "Oh, goodness me! I'd nearly forgotten introductions. My name's Circe **Jones**."

 **K is for:** "I'm done with being confined and trapped. I'm done with people telling me what to do and who to be; even the Society's been doing that. I can't be tied down and not even you, **Kyoko Motherfucking Kirigiri** , are gonna stop me from running away again!"

 **L is for:** " **Lilith** is a dark entity of her own. She's an alternate side of someone else. Her magic's more limited to those entities because they aren't fully human. Trouble is, Lilith wants you for her own as well."

 **M is for:** "I really don't need this right now. I'm stuck with a **manipulative** witch and a demon named Candy Pop."

 **N is for:** "Hey, hey! Welcome back, you **naive** lil bitch!" Genocider Jill laughed.

 **O is for:** "Shut your goddamn mouth, **Oma**!" I hissed venomously as he stumbled.

**P is for:** "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked mockingly as I struggled against her.  "Can't handle the **Pop**?"

**Q is for:** "It's probably better that you're stuck in that cage. Once she changes you, you'll be where you're supposed to be. After all, girls are meant to stay in the home and be **quiet** and pretty."

 **R is for:** "Um, I'm not really that into **rituals** ," I replied casually.

 **S is for:** She had the most soothing non-rhotic **Southern** dialect I'd ever heard.

 **T is for:** "Nice to see you as well, **Togami** ," I grumbled as I stood up.

 **U is for:** " **Unless** you wanna be stuck in her body forever."

 **V is for:** As we sat and ate white bean chili, which is more like a thick soup on its own but it's still really good, I started to get a few...... **vibes** from Circe that told me "hey, you might have _another_ supernatural stalker on your hands!"

 **W is for:** "We've got a **winner** , everybody! Give this doll a cigar!"

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** "Looks like you got **yourself** a little feathered up with that bitch of an eyepecker!"

 **Z is for:** N/A


	5. Learn the Alphabet with "An Eternal Opera."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's phantom Nagito everyone!

**A is for:** "My name is **Adeline**. And you are called?"

 **B is for:** I mean, if Madame **BitchyFace** had some redemption to her, it was her honesty. 

**C is for:** "Uh, I am **Clémence** Bonheur," she replied in a low voice before giggling under her breath.

 **D is for:** _**Dooper** , what the actual hell?_

 **E is for:** "What about **EnvyxCalvin**?" Candy Pop asked absentmindedly.

 **F is for:** "Probably because the name is **French** and it means 'hope,'" Sierra pointed out.

 **G is for:** "So who do we vote in?" **Glozell** approached us.

 **H is for:** Hope, of course. Of fucking course. This is Nagito " **Hope Bagel** " Komaeda we're talking about.

 **I is for:** "WHAT? NO! I'm an **idiot** ," Justine blathered. "You don't want me!"

 **J is for:** "'Allo, les **juveniles** ," she greeted them.

 **K is for:** "So you're Nagito **Komaeda** , the Phantom?"

 **L is for:** "How _dare_ you compare me to such a **lowly** and irrelevant maid!"

 **M is for:** "Not ZE ETN **Mystique**. Say it is not so!"

 **N is for:** "Not Nagito, not any longer. I have to blend into the Parisian lifestyle. I am now Gautier Descôteaux, and you are **Nadine** , my treasure, soon to be Nadine Rose Descôteaux."

 **O is for:** I'd like to mention what I call an **"oh-shit"** moment. It's when you realize shit's about to go down.

 **P is for:** It gradually closed up into a bubble of light, obscuring us from **Paris**.

 **Q is for:** **"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**

 **R is for:** "I want to eat a bowl of **rusty nails** ," I grumbled.

 **S is for:** "Now THIS dress," he continued as he shuffled through the pile.  
"Is one that, believe it or not, I didn't steal, but I DID copy the design of it. It's from Novoselic. If my friend **Sonia** were here, she would've been ecstatic to hear that you chose to wear a dress from her country, especially on a day so special as our wedding will be."

 **T is for:** "I knew you were a traitor," **Taylor** hissed.

 **U is for:** "Philomène **Ulysse** Sylvaine Sévérine Yverneau," He repeated as he sat next to her.

 **V is for:** I was full to the brim with **venom** for this douchebag. 

**W is for:** _"Most Sincerest **Warnings** , _ _Your Friendly Neighborhood Opera Ghost."_

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** "And I," Nikita declared. "Am Mademoiselle Philomène Ulysse Sylvaine Sévérine **Yverneau**."

 **Z is for:** " **Zat** is an understatement," she replied coldly.


	6. Learn the Alphabet with "Everlock Horror Story, Hotel."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for some creepy Yandere-esque Scottish hotel receptionist ladies?

**A is for:** " **Arya and Celeste are dead.** Homicide."

 **B is for:** "Oh, you didn't hear? Morticia and **Bibbidi-Bobbidi** are gonna fight it out for the Carnival Master's affections."

 **C is for:** **Ciel's voice** , but Alice's soul.

 **D is for:** “Oh, my dear…” the woman chuckled softly as she leaned down to pet me again. “Have you never heard of **Dark Teastones**?”

 **E is for:** "¡Ay Dios mio!" Lele huffed in frustration. " **Enough of this bullshit!** I'll go with Andrea then. I just wanna get that damn answer out of that chick!"

**F is for:** _I was actually gonna use it to scream " **FUCKING HELP ME. THIS DUDE IS A PSYCHO!** " _

**G is for:** " **Get oot of herre?** " a sickingly-sweet voice asked behind me.

**H is for:** _DUDE, **HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF CONSENT BEFORE?????**_

**I is for:** " **If you don't give me the truth, I'm gonna fucking strangle you.** "

 **J is for:** "Morrnen," she greeted us in a **jovial Scottish dialect.**

 **K is for:** "I **know this is gonna sound ridiculous, and maybe dangerous** ," she gulped.

 **L is for:** And by dealt with, she basically **locked her inside of a guest room and barricaded the door from the outside** , before setting Mystic on her bed and Ro beside her.

 **M is for:** "Blueprints for a doomsday device that'll put **Mesmera** over there to shame," the Leader giggled, pointing at Penelope.

 **N is for:** **Nikita would never break a nail for anything** , so for her to say she would is huge.

 **O is for:** "Candy Pop's gone completely **off-the-rails**. It was probably because of the answer I gave him."

 **P is for:** "Boss! Boss!" he **panted panicked**. "It's Cal. That **plant demon** murdered him!"

 **Q is for:** Trying to keep from her hearing me, I slowly and quietly shut the door before dead-bolting it and **quietly screaming**. 

**R is for:** "Sorry, but my **room's pretty bitchin'.** They definitely customized it to me."

 **S is for:** " **So we've basically learned nothing new** ," Briar scoffed, folding their arms.

 **T is for:** **This plant dude** was probably **the biggest lunatic** I've ever met.

**U is for:** **"Um, can we just pretend I didn't say those two words?"**

**V is for:** "I was having **visions or something** as well," Mystic explained.

 **W is for:** " **What do you think you're doing?** " a woman glared with her arms folded as the doors opened to reveal her. 

**X is for:** As I came to, I saw her face, displaying a disappointed and infuriated e **xpression.**

 **Y is for:** " **Yeah, well we've got pretty big problems ourselves** ," I whimpered as Safiya grabbed ahold of me.

 **Z is for:** Instead of a glow and a dissolve, the stone **zapped electricity** and exploded right in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cheated with x on this one, but cut me some slack, okay?!?


	7. Learn the Alphabet with "Queen of Eternity."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only kinda sure why this is, probably, my least favorite installment in the series thusfar, but I'm not going to say why on here.

**A is for:** " **Alright, sweetheart**. You'll need to remove your clothing now."

 **B is for:** " **But you promised to let me play with puppies and kittens and bunnies when we arrived.** "

 **C is for:** "Ro, sweetheart, the **chlorophyll bath** is on the left side of the screen door."

 **D is for:** "If I HAVE to get this angel bath or whatever, Envy's NOT getting a bath from **Dr. Drevis** here!"

 **E is for:** "You're the **epitome of innocence** , or at least you will be once we're finished."

 **F is for:** "I **feel like the writer's not even trying now**."

 **G is for:** "Oh **goodie golly gumdrops**!" Mystic gasped, that sentiment causing Candy Pop to gag.

 **H is for:** "I feel like my life only began just over an hour ago. **How can I have a happy memory?** "

 **I is for:** " **I don't think he _needs_ money.**"

 **J is for:** "Or we could **just look at this map engraved in the wall** ," Rosanna pointed out.

 **K is for:** "And the lazy one! **KEEP PULLING, YOU BASTARD!** "

 **L is for:** " **Let it make the flower grow.** "

 **M is for:** "No, it's not you **Mr. Plantman**. It's.....darker. And a bit red."

 **N is for:** "What in the **name of sanity** are you doing?" she clipped.

 **O is for:** " **Oh hell no** ," I shook my head as I yeeted myself off of the throne.

 **P is for:** "I'm not going through some sort of **purification ritual**. Nope. No thanks. Goodbye."

 **Q is for:** "But once we capture them, we'll turn them into concubines, slaves, soldiers, servants, everything a **queen of eternity** deserves and more."

 **R is for:** " **Russian demon lords** don't demonstrate neoteny," she sniffed.

 **S is for:** " **She's dyslexic**. Cut her some slack."

 **T is for:** " **The Cursed God's turning into the Sappy God!** "

 **U is for:** "I'll tell your husband-to-be to get you a **unicorn**."

 **V is for:** "It's a **Victorian Christmas** , of course!" she replied in awe.

 **W is for:** " **What part of 'magic-proof dungeon' did you not understand?** These stones fall under that category of magic!"

 **X is for:** "I believe you promised ME something once I did that," she replied e **xpectantly** , blinking her doe-like eyes.

 **Y is for:** "I'm afraid it's no joke, my darling. **Your husband-to-be is a corrupted God** and he's using you to cause chaos."

 **Z is for:** In which I become the love child of GIR from "Invader **Zim** " and Pinkie Pie from MLP: FIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you all KNOW what's coming next.
> 
> Yup, next up is schmaltzy, cutesy, holiday sappiness.


End file.
